


There Isn't Actually Much Difference Between A Pteradon And A Dog

by TanithClaraComet_BillPip



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Ianto made coffee, Jack actually did paperwork (it's a miracle), Myfanwy stole the post, Pteradons are just big dogs really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanithClaraComet_BillPip/pseuds/TanithClaraComet_BillPip
Summary: Post arrives at the Torchwood hub. Myfanwy steals the post. This details Ianto and Gwen's attempts to get the post. I thought of this while I was chasing my dog around the garden for the post, and I may have completely lost it, but oh well.
Kudos: 9





	There Isn't Actually Much Difference Between A Pteradon And A Dog

"No, Myfanwy, give it back!" cried Gwen as she chased the pteradon around the hub. Ianto walked out with a selection of coffee, and, upon seeing the scene, quickly put it down and joined her.  
He darted around a pillar, mouthing to Gwen, "Corner her." Gwen gave a sharp nod, creeping towards the smug pteradon, who was attempting to eat the latest post that had arrived at the hub. She made a mental note to instal a box later that the post would fall into - a Myfanwy-proof box.  
Ianto sprang at the pteradon and she darted towards Gwen, who expertly tugged the post from Myfanwy's beak. "Yes!" she cheered. Ianto replied with a grin.  
Jack stroller out of his office, and stopped dead when he saw the carnage. "What happened here?" he asked, staring at the rather irritated pteradon that was perched on Owen's monitor.  
Gwen held up the post. "Myfanwy likes to eat post."  
Ianto grinned, stroking the pteradon. "She's just like a big, flying dog really."  
Jack shook his head in amazement.


End file.
